


Honeymoon.

by Purple_Avengers



Series: Hawk and London. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, F/M, Mission Fic, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Romance, Slow Burn, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Avengers/pseuds/Purple_Avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone, is numbered between 1 and 100 on the Alpha Omega scale. Alphas above 95 are extremely rare and Omegas that are under 5 are practically no existent. Alpha Clint Barton is sent on a mission with MI5s top agent Omega Freya Lockward. But can they complete the mission without revealing their own secrets? All that’s certain is life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I there are perks to any job, free stationary, long holidays or holiday bonuses. The perks to my job; Expensive clothes,  Spy tech oh.. and a two week holiday in the stunning Cape Town with Clint Barton. I’ve never met him before, but, it’s going to be a good two weeks.

I’m sitting in a briefing room at S.H.I.E.L.D waiting, for the famed archer to arrive; he was running late- something which I don’t care for. An alpha came into the room he was wearing a very expensive looking suit and he introduced himself, “Hello, Agent Lockward. I’m Agent Coulson I’ll be over seeing the operation.”

“Good Morning, Sir.” I replied shaking Agent Coulson’s hand.

“I must admit I’ve read your file Lockward, and I’m impressed, you’ll be more of a match for Agent Barton. I’ll have to remember to thank London they always send me there best Agents.”

“That’s because we know you only except the best, sir” I smiled politely, if Agent “Hawkeye” Barton was the legend, Coulson was the myth that created it- Fury’s right hand, the most efficient Agent S.H.I.E.L.D had ever had a feared and renowned alpha. At that moment Barton came crashing through the door, Agent Coulson turned to him.

“Clint you’re late. Agent Clint Barton this is Agent Freya Lockward.” Agent Barton turned a brilliant smile on me and he took my automatically out stretched hand, I smiled, wow, then his sent washed over me, lord then man was practically edible “Right let’s get on with it.” Coulson said gesturing to the huge glass table, I sat across the table from Agent Barton.

“Okay, so.” Coulson sat down at the head for the table. “Your mission is to gather all the information you possibly can on Billionaire Jacob Howard, and then await orders to either capture or kill. Your cover is newlyweds, Ingrid and James Winthrop. You’re both in your respective countries high societies so you can get in with the big money crowd. Here are your covers.” Phil passed us identical packs, which I presumed were full of passports, back grounds, wedding bands, engagement ring, boarding passes, passwords for Facebook and twitter accounts ect ect.

“You’re flights are at 11 tonight, first you need to go down to wardrobe Lockward, Clint you are packed and then Clint I’ll trust you’ll look after Agent Lockward.” Coulson stood and offed me his hand, “Nice to meet you Agent Lockward, I’ve heard great things, especially for someone who’s main job is something other than espionage, you’re one very impressive woman.”

“Thank you Agent Coulson.” I stood and shook his hand, “It’s been a pleasure.”

As he walked out of the room Agent Barton stood up behind me, I turned back to him, “Hi, I’m Clint” he said smiling, “I think we should at least be on first name basis if we are going to be married.”

“Well in that case. I’m Freya. It’s good to meet you, sir.” I smiled.

“It’s Clint. Well Freya, may I escort you down to wardrobe.” He said, holding the glass door of conference B18, I walked out of the room and then I followed Clint down corridor after corridor. Until we finally got to a door that said Wardrobe, Clint turned to me, “Hey so I’ve got to go do some stuff, but I’ll be back in an hour, wardrobe will probably be done with you then.” He turned waving and I pushed open the door to wardrobe and came across a literal warehouse full of clothes rails. I didn’t know where to go, so I sort of milled about a bit “Hello” I called to the clothes racks and a smiling blond women appeared out of the railings.

“Hi you must be Freya. I’m Emily let me get you measured up.” She said smiling, brandishing a tape measure. She me made me pick out a load of jean shorts, skinny jeans, skirts and some blouses, tops and even scarfs  mainly with flowers on them or lace, apparently that was Ingrid’s style (and totally not mine). Swimsuits that were not me, very flowery and bright. A few utterly beautiful evening dresses and some stunning ball gowns that were a bit more my style- no flowers. They even got me to pick out underwear. A don’t get me started on nightwear which was all silky to the extreme lots of lace and they were all very short. Even the jewellery was a bit to frilly for my taste.

They gave me a toiletry bag, that I needed to go and fill. They gave me a bag of high-end makeup, I took out the foundation and concealer, as I react to all but the one I use all the time, but I kept the rest. They gave me two high end suitcases and they helped me pack a carry on that was a leather Mulberry backpack inside they put a laptop, several pairs of sunglasses, a phone, an mp3 player and a wallet full of cash and cards. As I picked up the bag as Clint walked in, “Hey so I’m guessing we need to go shopping.”

“Not your first rodeo?” I questioned, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint took me to Target he went food shopping and I went essential shopping, I picked up a toothbrush, toothpaste, my usual deodorant, hair brush, hair spray, my favourite shampoo and body wash that I never normally get because they are a bit pricey. The list wardrobe had given me said body spray or perfume, but I liked my own, so I didn't get any. I also got, suncream, curler and a hairdryer. Clint and I met back up and the entrance, he drove me back to his flat. He carried out both of  Ingrid’s cases and I carried my own back pack and the carry on. Clint’s flat was small and cosy his cases and carryon were already in his front room. I added my contacts and glasses to the carryon and the two books I was hoping to read, and the passport and boarding pass S.H.E.I.L.D had given me and a plain note book and a few pens.

“Hey are you okay with burgers and fries.” Clint asked me.

“Yep, totally.” I smiled, “Need any help?”

“Nope. I’m good.” He said preoccupied with the burgers.

“Hey, do you mind if I grab as shower? It’s just, this is the second long haul flight in a row.” I asked.

“Yep no problem, just off the bedroom.” He pointed to the door behind me, I grabbed the one suit case and my backpack, the bags from Target and the carryon. I turned the shower on hot I get in, it felt incredible my muscles, felt really tight and I started to relax under the spray, I don't know what shower head he had, but I wanted one. I trying hard not to think about what the beautiful alpha outside did in here. He wasn’t just an alpha, I’m pretty sure he scores very high on up the scale, and he wasn’t like a normal Alpha, he didn’t seek to intimidate me when he first meet me. And of course, he was very attractive man, his shoulders were set wide, he wasn’t too tall, and my god, don’t get me started on the tone of his voice, was pitched low and had a gravelly quality, that got my stomach contracting , oh lord, this was going to be a long two weeks.

I’m very low on the omega scale, well, I’m a three. That means I’m not only an omega, but I’m a sub. Some people, think that, this combination means that I’m shy, retiring and my will be bent to them as soon as they open their alpha mouth. But in reality, I will argue with you until the cows come home and I’ll still have the last word, I function, on a regular basis as a high omega, 40-45. But when I meet someone who I like, I will become more submissive. I don’t know what will happen if I meet someone compatible, because it has never happened. High alphas are few and far between. I’m part of the rarest species in the world, most women are practically neutral, me, I’m a low high functioning omega sub with a serious bondage kink.

I got the Soap and Glory body wash out of my bag, and even though it was my favourite, and I haven’t brought it in ages because I have to use the scentless ones on stealth operations. I washed quickly to give me more time, to get into Ingrid’s character, which started with clothes I put on bridle white underwear, a pair of blue jeans, a light mint collared shirt, I put a light grey blazer and some light grey converse on the counter those I’d put on later. Makeup I kept more me, neutrals on the eyes, light pink on the lips and not much else, I was going on holiday for Christ sake, keep it light. I put on the least fussy jewellery I could find- a string of pearls, I took off  my own simple star pendant, which I wasn’t too happy about, It’s my good luck charm. I also found a set of small pearl earrings.

I placed all the things I brought into the wash bag, I put my necklace in the box I carry my necklace in, and put that in the backpack, I took my travel sickness bands in the backpack. Then I took a pair of leggings and a t-shirt and trainers and put those out to put in my suitcase. I often need to rum to clear my head, and Ingrid seemed like the type of person who liked to keep fit. I then ignored the curling tong that wardrobe gave me out of and instead put my long curly hair in a French braid, last thing I took out my contacts and put on my glasses. I came out of the bathroom with my bags to see Clint laying the table, “Hello Ingrid.” He said.

“No no no Ingrid, doesn't wear glasses. But my contacts are murdering my eyeballs.” I said

“Well foods ready, come on Freya.” He said sitting down.

“This looks amazing!” I sat across form him, as he shoveled fries into mouth, I chuckled and started eating. Suddenly I realized how starving I was. My stomach growled the whole time I was eating, I finished before Clint he laughed when he saw my plate, “Oh shut up, I haven’t eating anything in the last 18 hours.” I grumbled at him.

When Clint had finished I did the washing up and Clint had a shower and got into character. He came out in blue jeans, a light blue jumper over a white shirt and a pair of black shoes, my god he looked hot! He flopped down on his sofa and pointed to the tv.

“Hey wanna watch a movie or something?” he asked

“Sure.” I said sitting next to him, he put on some action-y one with car chases and explosions. I could feel his presence next to me, the man threw off heat like a furnace I don’t know what but there was something about the man who was currently immatating the sounds of gunfire, he was like no one I’ve meet before.

My brain clicking back into pre-mission mode, I started to read through the pack that S.H.I.E.L.D had given me, her omega number was much higher than mine, but I functioned daily on that level. I got the laptop out of my bag and logged into both Ingrid’s Facebook and Twitter accounts. I tweeted some stuff thanking everyone for coming to the wedding, and so on. Next thing I know Clint is waking me up “Freya, Freya wake up. Time to go to the airport, come on Freya.”

I stretched “Okay.” I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes.

“Come on put these on.” He said holding out a wedding band and an engagement ring.

“Sorry. I fell asleep.” I put them on, and they sat heavy on my finger, ”No problem.” Clint said smiling, oh lord that smile, Clint passed me my dark grey blazer and he put on a battered old leather coat, which he looked edible in. I put my glasses into my carryon and the hair dryer and my curler in one of the suitcases and I was very glad that Clint’s apartment building had a lift because I wasn’t going to put my contacts back in, and I would probably go arse over tit down the stairs.

I followed Clint into his garage “S.H.I.E.L.D pimmed my ride.” He said as he put his cases into the back of a car with “Just Married!!” written on the back widow, tins attached to the back and balloons attached to the wing mirrors.

I put my cases in the back and I got in and started humming “Riddin’ Dirty” Clint roared with laughter, “Well off, to our beautiful honeymoon, Mrs Ingrid Winthrop.” He said taking my hand and kissing it, that sent tingles up my spine and my pale skin to turn blood red.

“I can’t wait Mr Winthrop.” I said squeezing his hand.

Clint drove to the airport and turned the radio on he sang all the way to Born to Run. When we got to the airport Clint got the cases out of the back of the car, and I got a trolley and he helped me put the cases on it. I grabbed both my and Clint’s and my carryon out of the car and put mine on my back and I handed Clint his.

He pushed the trolley into the airport and when we got to the check in I wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head against his chest. Clint well he was James now, he laughed “Baby, you’re gonna have to drink some coffee if you want to not get jet lag. You know what your like you always fall asleep on planes, babe.” Before I could answer, we got to the check in desk. Clint checked in the bags, while I fished through our carryon’s to find our passports, “Here you go, sweetie.” I passed them to him.

We carried on through security, and then once that was done, we got to departments and I did get that coffee, with two extra shots of expresso. Clint was right without even knowing me, I was prone falling asleep on long haul flights. He sat next to me playing with some loose strands of hair that escaped my braid, tugging on it in the way he didn’t know I liked. After my second coffee me and Clint went hand in hand to find some boiled sweets, because Clint said his ears got really bad if he didn’t have any. In the little shop I also brought another book, some America hard gums, and some food and water for the plane. Our flight was called after that. We got on the plane and set off to Cape Town.  


	3. Chapter 3

I surprisingly didn’t fall asleep on the flight over to South Africa, partly because of the coffee partly because Clint kept poking me awake and mainly because of Clint and I worked hard on establishing and the practicing the covers. James was a very protective man, but he was a low alpha 40-45 he was very in love with his new wife, a bit of the jack the lad and his was a very family orientated man. Ingrid was a little materialistic, very almost eccentrically clever and head over heels for her new husband, she was a pretty neutral omega, around 55-60 on the scale. We chatted away the whole flight, about the wedding and the honeymoon.

When the plane was about to land Clint leaned over and whispered in my ear. “This guy is notorious for bugging the hotel rooms of his guests. You need to check out the room with those funky little London gadgets.” I nodded and giggled, like the newly wed I was portraying.

“Of cores, baby.” I kissed him on the cheek and then he turned his head and caught me on the lips and kissed, god, he kissed well, all needy pressure and tongue and his warm breath on my air con cooled skin. It was good, really good, he really **did** something to me, wanting to get on my knees, kinda good. I sat back in the seat, slightly pink and breathing quite heavily.

When the plane landed, Clint got out our carryon’s and passed me mine, we walked to, the baggage carousel and we both took our bags off of the carousel, I got more and more jittery as we walked out, it’s okay to be nervous, I told myself as we walked out of the airport and Clint hailed a cab.

“Beach Heights Hotel, please.” Clint asked the cabbie.

“Of Course, Sir.” The cabbie said he helped Clint with our bags, then they both got in, Clint snuggling up to me in the back of the cab. Slipping his arms around my waist, I leant into him the solid feeling of his chest under my cheek calmed me down, I matched my breathing to his, but there was something else something, I couldn’t quite explain, something that made my heart heavy.

The cab ride was longer than I thought it would be, after Clint told the cabbie we were on our honeymoon, the man gave us his entire marriage tale, he had 4 children and his wife and himself were celebrating their 25th next week. I didn’t listen to much of the conversation since I was practically falling asleep in his arms.

We got to the hotel, and we wheeled our cases through the huge lobby, which melted out into the vast ocean, huge palm trees on the inside, huge glass waterfalls, the new age looking bar with electric blue under lighting was surrounded by lime green arm chairs and sofas. We got to the front desk of the hotel, which looked like a bigger version of the bar, with even the room cards being backlight , the smiling receptionist said.

“Hi guys, hope you’re having a good day, have you got a room booked?”

“Yes we have.” Clint said pulling me into his side, I absolutely went willingly. “Mr and Mrs Winthrop, please.”

“Of course!” the receptionist said getting two key cards from the cupboard and passed them to Clint “There you go guys, chalet 24, use the key to get in. Here is your map. Dinner is finished now, but the bar is open and room service is still going. Have a nice stay!”

“Thanks” Clint and I walked on a wooden walk way that was suspended a few inches above the beach, we walked to the very end, and came across a drift wood covered chalet. Clint put his bags down and opened the door, picking me up bridle style, and carrying me over the thresh hold, he then turned around to pick up the bags once he put me down.

The first room was a lounge and dining room in cream, blue and green colours, the huge glass doors looked out on to the beach, the sea was not 200 yards away. It was beautiful, I carried the cases into the bedroom which was on the same colour scheme. A huge bed sat in the middle of the room, it was up on a plat form, behind the bed was an expanse of glass, that looked out on to more ocean. I leapt on to the bed like you do with big beds at hotels, Clint laughed “Want some food baby?” he asked leaning against the door- he had taken off his blazer and his jumper and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, lord he looked good.

“Yep but not much, I won’t get to sleep. Just some chips or somethin’.” I smiled opening a suit case.

“Sure baby.” He went to phone room service, I took my toiletry bag to the bathroom and took out my compact, it showed me the room a highlighted if there were bugs in the room. I quickly scanned the bathroom, none in here. I walked into the bedroom, and found a mic bug in the flowers. I pretended to be touching up my makeup, walking into the living room there was a mic bug on the coffee table in here, and I saw a camera above the door. I snapped my compact and then put it into my back pocket. I walked up to Clint and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me and whispered against his lips.

“There is a mic on the coffee table and a camera above the door.” I whispered. And then I couldn't help but kiss him again.

“I love you baby.” I said, “Honey, there is a vases of flowers in the bedroom, could you take them out for me- you know what my hay fever is like.”

“Sure Princess.” He said, and he took them outside, when he got back. I dragged him into the bedroom, and kicked the door shut behind me, then I pulled him to the center of the room. “We’re fine in here as long as we aren't too loud near the door.”

“I love London spy gadgets.” Clint said, just as the doorbell went. “Sorry, babe, but I’m starvin’ going to have to wait.” He went to get the food, chicken, chips and sponge pudding for him and chips for me. We ate sitting on the sofa, I finished eating way before him.

“I’m going to take a shower and put away our stuff, baby.” I kissed him. I walked into the bedroom and put away both mine and Clint’s clothes away. Then I took his toiletry bag, my hair dryer, curler and a nightie of mine, into the bathroom. I got my shower stuff out of my bag; shower gel, shampoo, conditioner and shower puffy thingy, and put them in the shower. I turned the shower on high and undid my braid and got out of my horrible sweaty clothes. Then I got into the shower a washed my hair quickly and then washed myself very quickly because now it seemed I couldn't be in the shower and not think about Clint. That man seemed to make me feel even better than any man had, when he was acting, HE WAS ACTING, he was only pretending to like me.

I got out and I dried myself quickly, then I put on the least reveling nightie that wardrobe had given me. I grimaced at myself in the mirror this thing I was in, considering this was the best I hated it. It was basically a bra with some cloth attached to the bottom, that went down to the middle of my thigh. The nightie was light green, with a lace trim with a black ribbon running through it, the bra straps were also lace and there was little black bows dotted around the place. I also had the panties to match. I hated that I had to wear this in front of Clint, this man was already making me feel vulnerable he didn't need to see my imperfections. I plugged my hair dryer into the wall with a transformer I started drying my practically black hair that ran half way down my back. Once it was completely dry I brushed my hair and loosely plated down my back and walked into the bedroom on bare feet. Walked over to the glass doors and sat out on the floor of the decking, I prefer to sit on the floor, I looked up at a sky, to stars I haven’t seen in a while. I heard Clint walk into the bathroom behind me and turn on the shower. After about 10 minutes I got up and left the door open a little, I then I lay down on the side that was closest to the door that opened on to the lounge.

“Freya, Freya, Freya.” In my dream there was a hand on my shoulder.

“Yep.”

“Freya, get under the covers.”

“mmmmmmmmm, in bit” I felt like someone, picked me up and put me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. It was a weird dream, and I woke up with the covers over me…


	4. Chapter 4

Clint was spooned against my back and.. well trying to get some relief against my arse, fuck this is awkward and really fucking hot, oh, and lord he smelled amazing. Clint was moaning and muttering in his sleep.

“Baby please… you’re so good…please baby…god… do you know how pretty your tits are…baby….sweetie, baby get on your knees for me… you’re a good girl darling…baby… please god, oh,  you pretty little omega…babe, I’ll help you through it darlin’. Don’t worry about your heat, baby.” Clint kept moaning and fucking his erection against my arse, I knew if I moved I’d wake him, but my blood had just turned to lava. He was throwing off heat like a furnace and apparently having a very good time with his mystery woman. I stayed stock sill using my training to calm my breathing as if I was asleep. If I move while pretending I’m asleep, I’ll wake him and he won’t know about me being awake. I turned over on my stomach and Clint went very still and then he got up quickly, I heard the shower click on. I took about 20 minutes to get out of the bed. I finally dragged myself of off the bed and went to the wardrobe and picked out some jean shorts it was too hot to wear full jeans, I picked blue strap top with little pink roses on it and a blue and white stripped bikini, with a proper bra, because I can’t wear the silly triangle ones with the strings. I also picked out some awful glittery flip flops.

The shower was still on behind me so I completely opened the glass doors of the bedroom and I walked into the living room and opened the doors in here. I cleared away the plates from last night’s dinner and then walked back into the bedroom to see Clint just clad in khaki shorts and I didn't realize quite how toned he was he chest was peppered with scars and…

“Morning Honey.” I said shutting the door behind me and stepping into the middle of the room.

“Morning, showers free.” He said pointing at the door.

“Okay.” I said gathering up my clothes from the bed and then I shut the bathroom door. I got into the shower really quickly leaning against the tiled wall and then I very quickly washed myself NOT thinking about what Clint had come in here to do or stave off doing. I got into my clothes and taking my hair out of its braid brushing my curls and putting anti frizz in it, I then put it into a high pony.

I went walked into the living room, where Clint was sprawled out on the sofa, I leant against the bedroom door jam.

“Hey Honey. Are you ready to go down to breakfast, because I’m starving?” he stood up, his grey t-shirt stretched across his chest. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, “Baby, you’re not that hungry.” He said giving me the puppy eyes and walking me backwards into the bedroom and kicking the door shut. Clint walked until he was right next to the glass windows,

“So Coulson called, while you were in the shower. Howard is going to be at the black tie event on Friday , so the plan is for you to get close to Howard and get the information while I keep his missus occupied, and the rest of the week we just do honeymoon stuff” He said smiling

“Okay, but I a bit pissed at you, because we’re going to have to stay here for at least half an hour, and I really am bloody starving!”  He laughed, as I had an idea. I took of my top and then my shorts, I then opened the doors and legged it across the beach and then on to a pier. I heard Clint running behind me, as I dove off the end of the pier.

Turns out even with his arms, those arms, I and still a stronger swimmer than Clint. We swam fast and splashed at each other of around 15 minutes. But eventually he grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him, I wrapped my hands around his neck.

“We have to make this look real” he whispered to me, face buried in my neck “Swim back to shore, until I say stop.” I didn’t know what he meant so slowly I swam back to shore. Clint swam to where he could stand, he caught me around the waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, because I can’t touch the ground here. I was clinging to his stunningly impressive chest. He leaned down and kissed me, like he did on the plane. He kissed up my neck, he nipped under my ear lobe and that made me moan. He carried on kissing me as I clung to him, needing him to kiss me. He then put his hands under my arse and hoisted me up. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling his head back and playing with his tongue. I could just melt, I carried on kissing him I needed, the pressure, him moaning into my mouth, I needed him, to take me, hold me, knot me. I suddenly repented the mantra in my head, to stop my brutal omega instincts from kicking in;  _only acting, only acting, only acting._   Then he ran his fingers up the front of my body brushing the underside of my boobs through my bikini. I let go of him straight away, “We need to get dry, before we go to breakfast” I said and swam to the edge of the shore, I ran up the beach and went straight back inside, going into the bathroom and grabbing a towel and towel drying my hair. I went back into the bedroom; Clint was standing the opening of the door, “You okay?” he asked

“Yep, I’m just feeling really light headed, I really need some food.” I said, _white lie_ , I took another bikini from the wardrobe and picked my discarded the clothes off of the floor.

“Okay, let’s get you some food.” He said as I shut the door, of the bathroom, I got changed quickly and then Clint got changed in the bathroom while, I put my blue and white bikini on the rail of the patio, feeling sad because, it was the only one I liked. This new  bikini had watermelons on it, bit to cutesy for my taste. Clint came out of the bathroom, went to shut the bedroom door.

“Hey throw me your shorts.” I said to Clint who did. I went to put his wet shorts swim on the railings.

When I came in Clint shut the door behind me “Hey you’re not freaking out on me London. Your Alpha should know this is your job, so stop feeling guilty. You’re supposed to be my wife.”

“I’m sorry, Clint. I don’t have an alpha, I really am feeling ill. I’m sorry.” I said now feeling really guilty.

“Okay then, I’m sorry Freya. It’s just my last partner was my field partner and I married her, she wasn’t even a proper omega. She started doing this on a mission and we got divorced. So I’m sorry if I got pissed” Clint said “Come on lets go get some food."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens..  
> WARNING  
> Sorry for the spelling issue guys dyslexic brain! Any and all help is welcome!!

To be honest I was only partly lying to Clint. I was starving and breakfast did make me feel better and or at least a bit more human. The food was lovely and the coffee gave me my brain back. I made the decision over breakfast that I would keep a convincing cover, my feelings be dammed, it was only two weeks I told myself and I’d never have to see him again and I didn’t want to remind him of a failed marriage and therefore work with someone who’d be pissed at me.

So when we got to back to the chalet I wrapped my hands around his neck.

“Feeling better baby?” he asked.

“Much.” I replied pulling him down to me, kissing him. You know what, I got to make out with Clint Barton for two weeks, what was I complaining about. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom slamming the door behind me. He let me stand then “So, what are you-we doing today?” I asked.

“Well we should go down to the pool and socialize and stuff.” He said.

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll pack a beach bag, anything you want to take?” I asked taking the beach bag out of the bottom of the wardrobe. In it went two beach towels, both the books we were reading, Clint’s phone and camera, my sunglasses and ipod. Hidden under a flap in the bottom of the bag were two hand guns and a dagger. I covered my body in sun cream, because I can’t mention the word sun without burning, I tried to cox Clint into putting some on, but he refused. “Your funeral.” I told him.

We walked over the boards, back towards the hotel, through the bar area the outside swimming pool, Clint sat down on sun lounger and I lay down on the next to him, kicking off my flip-flops and stretching out on the lounger.

“Comfy Baby?” Clint asked smiling down at me.

“You know what would make me comfier?” I asked him.

“What do you want, Baby?” he said jokingly

“Coca Cola please, sweetie. Love you.” I said.

“Love you too baby.” He said turning back to the bar.

“Oh, girl you got him well trained!” a supermodel-like Southern American Omega women that was the targets wife, said she was lying on the lounger next to me “How long have you’ll been married?”

“Married?” I said turning to lie on my side to get a better look at her, “About 3 days.”

“Oh, Sweetie Congratulations!” she said “By the way I’m Emma Howard, but you can call me Emy.”

“Ingrid Winthrop. Hi. So how long you here for.” I asked

“Oh, sweetie, I live here. My hubby owns the place.”

“Well you have a really impressive place here, it’s stunning. Although, I can’t imagine living here.” I said as Clint came back, with two drinks in his hand.

“Here you go, Princess.” He said siting down and handing me a drink.

“James this is Emma, her husband owns the resort.” Clint reached out his hand to shake Emma’s

“It’s really good to meet you.” Clint said emphasising his own drawl and holding Emma’s hand a little too long. This was the plan all along we’d each flirt with the respective partners, to try and get the most amount of information out of each of them.

Emma went pink and started giggling. “Nice to meet you James.” She said beaming at him.

“So tell me about the place.” Clint started. I lay down on the lounger and put my sun glasses on, and put my earphones in, I was listening to audio books. Clint and Emy chatted for quite a while, about the “boat trip” we had planned for tomorrow, how nice our wedding was, why we had had it in the US and not in England, how nice the hotel was and James’ view on omega rights. I occasionally added to the conversation, but mostly I let Clint do his job, and I was proud of myself to be honest a higher omega than me would have got up and scratched her eyes out. I got really pissed after about 4 hours of their shameless flirting so I got up and dived into the pool, splashing Emy. I got out, later and Emy was saying.

“Hey. Are you guys coming to the ball on Friday night?”

“Of course we are, it’s a great charity.” I said, like an excited 6 year old

“And we’d love to see you again.” Clint said smiling at her from under his eyelashes, voice like silk. Lord he was good.

“Well you guys should come to dinner with me and Jacob, before it starts.” She said beaming

We stayed at the pool the rest of the day, and Clint and I chatted away with Emy, for almost the whole day, before she said she had to go in and find her husband, which was good for her, because I was really starting to get angry. We walked back to our chalet hand in hand, to get ready for dinner. 


	6. Chapter 6

Clint and I both got ready for the dinner tonight, in the less casual dining room, he came out of the bathroom in dark grey trousers and a blue shirt, that stretched across his chest, I had to hand it to the man, he looked good, real good. I went into the bathroom, to put on a disgusting milky coffee coloured dress with far too many, flowers on it for my tastes, it was far too short. I put my hair up with chopsticks that had small razors inside them. I quickly did my makeup, I then put my body shop cherry blossom perfume. I walked out of the bathroom and Clint’s eyes widened as he saw he me in the dress, “I know.” I said in reply to his wide eyes in a whisper “It’s hideous.” He shrugged.

“Come on then.” He said. We walked to the more informal buffet-style dining room; we quickly found a table and sat down. I don’t know why but I was feeling a little light headed. A man in the hotel uniform, came up to our table, “Hello, I hope you’re enjoying your stay at Beach Heights. What drink would you like?” he was smiling too much; he obviously, hated his job.

Clint ordered a red wine and I had to ask for one of those, fruit smoothie alcoholic, type of things, that I hate, but Ingrid loves more than life. Clint was being fidgety, “Are you okay?” I asked taking his hand.

He tapped out Morse code on the underside of my hand. A..L.O.T..O.F..S.U.I.T.S. I smiled, “Oh baby. You get so grumpy, when you’re hungry. Go get something to eat.” Clint got up and walked towards the buffet area. So I could turn around and watch him go, and I could therefore count the amount of Jacob Howard’s men in here, even though he wasn’t here. 9 men in black suits with ear pieces. Whatever Howard is doing it’s obviously big, scary big.

The man came back with the drinks, “Thank you.” I said as he walked away, I picked up my glass drinking and I slipped the piece of sugar paper that was under it into my hand. I read what it said.

I am so glad you are enjoying your

holiday, Kia. Just remember it will be

a lot colder tomorrow, but always, bring sun cream.

I took the piece of sugar paper and I dropped it into my glass a let it dissolve.

Clint came back humming a tune that was obviously stuck in head and he sat down with his plate piled high with food. I got up and picked up a plate and walked over to the food I walked around for a good 5 minutes, I have never been presented with that much food, I came back to the table and sat down, with an empty plate.

Clint frowned at me, “I can’t choose.” I told him, my eyes watering, I don’t know why this was upsetting me so much.

“Would you like me to choose for you?” Clint asked, I nodded quickly, that seemed a good idea.    

“Do you mind?” I asked.

“Not at all.” He said getting up.

Clint came back with salmon, green beans and potatoes in a cream sauce, and he set it down in front of me, “Thank you.” I said, but unlike Clint I still didn’t feel that hungry. I felt happier that he had picked out my food.

“No problem.” He said, then he took a sip of wine and started eating his own food. I picked at the food on my plate.

Once Clint had finished everything on his plate, he took my hand, “Darling, can you eat a little more please.” He said, with his puppy eyes and then suddenly I was hungry again. I ate the lot and then looked back up at Clint who smiled when I’d finished, “Good girl.” he said, that sent shivers down my spine. Then he got up and offered me his hand. I let him lead me back, to our chalet. While Clint went to “walk on the beach” i.e call Coulson.

I took the bag we had used today and I added two towels, my mobile and Clint’s wallet. We were going on a boat trip tomorrow, well that was the cover, we were going to meet our contact away from the hotel so as Howard’s men didn’t suspect.    

When I finished that, I took off the disgusting dress, and then I riffled through the selection of nightwear, I found an awful “nightie”, but it had a little more material than the other ones. It was a baby pink, bra with white lace attached to the bottom that went to the top of my thighs and a baby pink pair of panties. I got quickly under the covers and pulled it up to my neck so Clint didn’t have to see me in this pink monstrosity.

Clint got back in sliding in the door behind him, Clint sat down next to me “Did you get it, London?” he asked.

“Yes, her name is Kia and the answer to the security question is I always bring sun cream.” “Okay then.” he said getting up, “I’m going to grab a shower.”

I lay in bed listening to the water rush out of the shower head, I don’t know what happened today, but I had been left feeling odd, sort of hollow and empty, and far too cold, especially for being in a hot county.

A listened for a while until the shower clicked off, I pretended to be asleep Clint as he walked back out of the shower and got into the bed in front of me. He turned and then he kissed me on the lips, “Good night, Freya.”

What?!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to find a sleeping Clint Barton cuddled against my back, this time, though I realised, two things, one; he wasn’t fucking against my arse, like he was yesterday, and two; he wasn’t fucking against my backside, because he’d already finished. I couldn’t jokily deny it this time, because the bed sheets, my arse and my thighs were sticky with his cum.

I stayed stock still and closed my eyes, trying not to breathe through my nose, because his smell got stronger, the sent I’ve been trying to block out since I met him. He smelled like old leather, plane engine fuel and sandalwood, it was a heady mix that I’d been ignoring for days and now it was all over my skin and the sent was clinging to the back of my throat.

I had to get up because my pussy was now throbbing and my fluids were adding to his. I got up and ran into the bathroom. I turned the shower on full and I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and I got into the shower I leant against the back wall under the spray, and I finally gave in, to what I’d been wanting to do, since I got on the plane. My fingers glided easily though the wetness between my folds, I wanted to moan out loud, but I bit down on my hand to stop, myself. I went through the memories of the last few days, Clint kissing me, touching me in the salty ocean, holding my hand, and fucking against my arse. Stroking my clit, I spread my legs wider, pushing my fingers into myself, I whimpered, it felt okay, but my own fingers were never big enough, I needed a knot, I needed Clint’s knot. Pressing hard against my clit, I came convulsing around my fingers.

Washing myself quickly, I got out of the shower. I walked into the bedroom, in a towel, and without even asking me if I had finished he ran into the bathroom. I got a bikini and some clothes and quickly put them on. I then picked up the book I was reading, and went into the living room and I pretended to read it. Clint poked his head into the living room “Hey, baby.” He said “Can you come in here for a sec.” I walked into the bedroom, and he shut the door behind me.

“I’m so sorry.” He said.

“Hey, it‘s okay, you had a wife Clint, you’re obviously very comfortable, with omegas. Let’s just not talk about it.” I took the bag off the floor. “Anything else you want to bring?” I asked him.

“No, not really.” He said.

I was looking forward to today, we were going on a boat trip and therefore, we don’t have to be Ingrid and James.

We went down to breakfast, I went to get coffee and Clint got his, breakfast and mine, I made the decision, that I wanted to have toast and blackcurrant jam, because that’s all I really eat for breakfast. I sat down, next to Clint, “I don’t know, what you wanted in your coffee.” I said just picking up mine, black, no sugar. 

After we had finished up we walked to the outside of the hotel Clint hailed a cab and that took us to the harbour.  We walked down to the Marina, looking for the boat called The Sea Lady. A wooden boat, with open windows at the sides the size of cars. We paid to get onto the tourist boat, we were the last people on, there was only around 10 people on the boat, but they were all on the top deck. So we sat down and at a table near the end of the boat, on the bottom deck. The chef came up to us and asked us weather we wanted chicken of fish, Clint said we both wanted chicken, and he asked for lemonade for us both.

“Thank you for doing that.” I said after the chef had come back with our drinks.

“Do many people do that for you?” he asked, I blushed.

“Not really, I don’t know why, I just feel you should.”

“Wha…” Clint stopped, I turned around to see what he had seen, a women with blond hair in a tiny red bikini and a sarong. She sat down next to me, “It’s a lot colder than yesterday.” she said.

“Yes, it is.” I replied, “But I always carry sun cream.”

“Agents Barton, Lockward.” She said

“Kia?” Clint said

“Yes, I only have a few minutes. Look, Howard has a business deal coming up, it’s to sell the exact plans for the little boy bomb to Afghanistan, we need you to steal the plans, they are in a safe under his bedside table. The combination is, 22-52-23. But no one knows the combination to get up to the penthouse. Get in, get out- Phone Coulson.” She then stood on the table between us and dived out the window.

We watched her swim away. I turned to Clint, “So.. what number am I, was that the question?”

“Yes. But I sort have said it without thinking, you don’t have to tell me.” Clint said taking a sip from his drink.

“I’m Low, Clint.”

“Right, coz I’m high”

“Okay.” I said more egger that I thought to change the subject.

Clint looked at me “I feel like want to tell you everything Freya, I have never felt like that before.”

“Then tell me everything.” I said resting against the back of the seat and looking at him, feeling exactly the same way but too afraid to voice it.

“Well, I’ve worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for the last ten years, before that I was in the Marines. I had a crap time growing up my father was a drunk and my mother was his punch bag, who wouldn’t stand up for her sons if they were on fire. When I was 11 me and my brother ran away to the circus, that’s where I learnt to shoot. I had a wife, we were together for three year in all, but we weren’t number compatible, so it didn’t work out really. My best friend is the world’s most dangerous assassin and I have my own action figure, which is kinda cool. The Avengers, try the world most dysfunctional family made up of, a god, a super solider, a genius and a real hide under the covers, monster. But I suppose they’re the only real family I’ve ever had. And I have never told anyone any of that without knowing them for at least 5 years first, not even the people I call family.”

We talked for hours, as we bobbed past beautiful scenery. He was good to listen to he told me about the Avengers, how there were all in the more common, homosexual pairings, as women were so rare, men usually chose male omegas for this fact, and because male omegas often seem more of an accomplishment to dominate. And most women felt sexier, seduced by a women, and of cores most women were neutrals, so had no need for a long heat or a knot and the argument was that a women knew her partners body better than any man.

He told me of his childhood, of his drunkard father, his mother who he’d loved and left behind, and his brother his one friend and companion, who had taken him to the circus when Barney was 17 only Barney had run a year later with, a boy, not much older than Clint himself at the time, who Barney claimed was his lover, he had killed the boy not a week later. He went to jail, Clint had not seen his since. Clint told me how much he was missing being a sniper right now.

“Hey. You’re not the only one missing your day job.” I said as Clint flopped back against the seat.

“ No? I never have asked you what you do. So go one then spill, London!”  I looked at him through the mirror, continuing to curl my hair.

“You’d laugh.” I said

“Oh come on! I spent all yesterday making polite conversation taking to the thickest bitch on this earth. Don’t I deserve something” he said stretching his arms over the back of the seat , and he shot me the most irresistible puppy dog look. My heart skipped, he thought she was stupid, he didn’t like her.

“Fine! I build my own planes designed on Spitfires and I fly them.”  Clint exploded with laughter.

“You build Spitfires? What are the English on?” Clint was practically crying and was now gripping his stomach .

“For your information, Hawk. The spitfire is the best designed dog fighter plane ever, and mine has a jet fighter engine, missiles, pop up display, the most sensitive flight controls on any plane ever and clocking. I’m the best dog fighter in the world!”

“Okay so that kind of cool!” said Clint who was still laughing “Hang on, what’s you field name?”

No he wasn’t getting, that out of me. Resolutely, not looking at Clint’s face.

“Please.” Clint said. I couldn’t help it I had to give him and answer.

“Tommy- because I’m a plucky English underdog. Apparently” I huffed, Clint was crying then. “See now you feel better, Hawkeye.” I said as I picking up my sunglasses and putting them on.

When it was my turn to talk I told him of how he was at least lucky to know his parents, even if they were vile, how mine had died, and how my best friend growing up had been a border collie called Shilo, who had only had half a tail. I told him I had never been to school, how I learnt everything from, my Gramps and his colleges. How my Grandfather, brought me up, his father was a retired World War 2 pilot, so I had been I grew up on an air base with an attached avionics museum. My Gramps had worked in the museum maintaining the planes, and how he taught me.

“..And because I wanted to test how good I was at repairing them , because I’m slightly mad, I decided wanted to fly them. When my Gramps died, a pilot’s widower, Eloisa, she fostered me, and she worked in the kitchen, feeding the troops. And I stayed on, and I got good, too good. And I went a bit Vigilantly-ish. That’s how I got on MI6s radar, they recruited me…” I trailed off as Clint walked around the table and sat down next to me.

He looked straight at me and said “I know you were awake when I kissed you last night, you’re driving me crazy, Freya. I don’t know what you’re doing to me.” Clint then lent over me pressing me against the back of the seat and kissing me softly. He pulled back.

“Clint,” I whispered, not knowing what to say or do but sit there and gawp. The touched the hand that Clint had laid on my knee. I breathed heavily, looking to the view, trying to find out what to say. I looked back at Clint and all that came into my head stupid head was “Me too.”

He beamed, stroking my face. “Freya, when I said I was high I meant it.” Clint said leaning his forehead against mine, my heart leapt at that, I have never met a man that wasn’t over 60 in my entire light, “I know, we’ll never work, but I want us too.” 

“Just, tell me Hawk.” I said holding his hand.

“94.” He said, I stared dumfounded.

“3” I mumbled in a tiny voice.

“What?” he hadn’t heard me.

“3.” I said. As the boat hit the dock.


	8. Chapter 8

Clint and I crashed through the chalet doors and then the bedroom doors, connected by the lips, him kicking the door behind me. He then slammed me against it he kissed me feverishly, I clung on to him wanting never to let him go, wanting to sink against his skin.

“Do you know how fucking pretty you are? You’ve been driving me crazy since I met you.”

He wound his tongue into my mouth all needy pressure and desperate need, I loved it, it had never felt like this, and holy hell I wanted more. He pushed his hands into the base off my hair and pulled, in the way I loved, I moaned loudly and sagged in his arms.

“Oh.” He said into my neck, “That’s a good thing, is it darlin’?”

I whimpered for three reasons: one; he didn’t it again. Two; I couldn’t say anything, three; because I knew that Darling, was my nickname nothing to do with, Ingrid or the mission, just me and him. Us.

The hickey he was sucking into my neck was so close to my bounding gland it made me keen. He then pulled my t-shirt over my head, he just stared, I knew I looked good, I was pretty proud of my double D’s and quite frankly this bra made my tits look awesome.

He kissed me again and pinning me against the door and wrapping his hand around my throat, stroking the mark he had just made, putting pressure on my jugular when he pulled back I dropped straight to me knees. He growled, oh god, any other alpha I’d dropped for, told me I was a slut, fucked my mouth and then left after the first night believing I was too high maintenance. No one had growled before.

“God.” He said his voice pitching low, “I never dreamed I’d ever meet anyone like you.” But I only half heard him as I buried my face in his crotch breathing in deep the heady mix of Clint and pure stone dead alpha. I started tonguing at him through the cloth. He groaned in the back of his throat.  

He pushed back my shoulders so I rested against the door and took a few steps back “Question.” He told me, “Answer what’s your safe word?”

“Yellow, red, but I will not need to use them, sir.” I told him.

Clint growled aging looking away from me, pinching his nose and taking deep breaths. I whined, I wanted my attention, the attention I deserved, my whole body was tingling and I could feel the walls of my pussy contracting begging for Clint’s cock, his knot. Clint pulled me off my feet and put me onto the bed. He tore off his shirt, crawling over me he held my face in his hands. “God, baby girl, you are so beautiful.” He lent down and kissed me breathless and then pulled back again as if nothing had happened.  I wriggled under his hard body, but he was just a few millimetres away from where I needed him to be. “God….” I whined, “Please, please god, sir.”  Absolutely desperate to get what I need from him.

Then someone knocked on the door outside. “Ignore them.” Clint said biting and nipping at my collar bone, I moaned, “Fuck, sir, please.”

“Mmmm” Clint mumbled into my skin, Clint reached behind my back to unclip my bra..

Knock…Knock…Knock Clint swore under his breath. Knock…Knock…Knock. “Alright, I’m coming!” he yelled.

“Put your clothes back on.” He told me. Getting off me he picked his shirt off the floor and put it on as he walked through the apartment. I quickly collected my things off the floor and I ran into the bathroom, and I listened to Clint answer the door.

“Hi James!” It was Emy’s voice, “I was just stopping by to tell you that me and Jacob, will be ready to eat in two hours, I am so glad you’re coming tonight.” I heard her saying.

Clint said “We are glad you invited us.”

“Look,” Emy said “I really like you, you’re so fucking hot. And baby you’re wife’s such a stuck up bitch, she’ll never deserve you. We could sneak off tonight, I’ll show you the stars. And that’s a metaphor, cowboy.”

I head Clint pulling Emy in and shutting the door. “She is sleeping, god, that’s all she does, she is so fucking boring. Do you know how fucking pretty you are? You’ve been making me crazy since I met you.”

That’s what he’d said to me.

I could hear Emy saying “Any room in the hotel, you pick a number.”

I decided I needed to get out, I needed my own space I grabbed my running clothes out of the bags. I quickly pulled them on.

“I have to go now.  I have to go and wake her up.”

Clint came back into the room- “I’m going running.” I told him.

I raced down the beach away from Clint and the hut. I raced for a few miles, then I sat down in the sand. No one was ever going to work with me, I was just too bad, I didn’t fit, I just wasn’t natural. Clint was just keeping me happy, he already told me I fucked up. He was keeping me happy, he was a good man, a good person. But he could never love me, he was too good, no one could love me after what I’ve done. And with that I walked slowly back, to get ready for the ball.


	9. Chapter 9

I got up and getting curler out of the bathroom, and plugging it in to the socket by the dresser. I sat down, and clipping the top of my hair up and starting to curl the underneath, I had just washed my hair and now I’m watching Clint as he got his suit out of the wardrobe, he huffed at it.

“I never go to these things, I hate undercover. It’s ..just I miss watching from afar.” He said poking at the suit. I ignored him.

I said securing a curly plated updo with hairspray and more hair pins.

“Yer mmmmmmI going to get changed. “ Clint said going into the bathroom. I concentrated on my makeup, and not letting my mind wonder to how good Clint would look in a suit. I finished my makeup and then pried into the wardrobe and my mind suddenly went blank… what do I wear? Clint came out looking every bit the tall dark stranger I hoped he wouldn’t, a very present distraction.

I got out of the long grey and lace and chiffon dress that wardrobe had given me out of the wardrobe. I went to pick up the the tallest heels, because even though Clint is average height I still look short next to him. Bottom line, I’m 5”2, I need heels!

I left my shoes in the bedroom, but, I hurried into the bathroom. I put my lacy black underwear on and I tucked my favourite knife into the top of my left stocking and then stepped into the dress and pulled it over my shoulders. I tried to zip up the back of the dress but it kept getting caught on the fabric, “Shit!” I whispered to myself.

“Clint?” I called, opening the door a little,         

“Yes.” He said getting off the bed and coming around.

“The zip on my dress is stuck. Could you help me?” I asked blushing.

“Sure.” I opened the door, turned around and lifted my hair so it didn’t get caught in the zip, I stood there looking at the shower wall, for quite a while.

“Mmmm Clint?” I said turning to look at him.

He coughed and hummed “Yep…eerrrr.” Putting his hands on my back, Clint pulled the fabric out of the top of the zip, his hands very near the base of my back. Then he drew the fabric together in the middle of my back and pulled the zip up. Then he put the zips together near the base of my neck.

“You’re good!” he said and patted my shoulders. He walked back into the bedroom and I followed.

“Clint can you help me into my shoes?” I asked, he turned around and offered me his hand.

“Thanks.” I said taking it, lifting my dress and then stepping into the black Louis Vuittons. “Thank you.” I said brushing the skirt of my dress down. I sat down on the edge of the bed, “So the plan.”

“Right, I distract her. You get him up to the penthouse, say our room is stunning and you’d love to see the best room. Get up there, knock him out, find the files get out, under the bedside table. Do you remember the safe code?”

“22-52-23 but I have it on a piece of paper in the hilt of my knife.”

“Okay then, keep safe .” He said, picking up my hand, he walked into living room and I followed him in, he turned to me, “You look really pretty tonight, baby.” I smiled feeling said. I knew he was talking to Ingrid and he was doing his job, but it made me feel sad, that he’d probably never say that to me. Let’s be honest Clint would never be interested with me after this holiday, no one ever did. “You know, I love you in that suit, baby.” I said grabbing the edge of his suit and pulling him towards me. He cuddled me and kissed me now I knew that it was only for the cameras.

“Let’s go have some fun, Princess.” He said grabbing my hand. As we walked over the boards and he did a double take at me, a whispered “Where is your star necklace? I like that on you.”

“Oh, it’s on the dresser.” I said to my astonishment he turned around and ran back to the chalet. Is this for me?...I mean, he said it to me didn’t he? I mean he had only ever seen me with that necklace on. No don’t think like that! He ran back with the necklace in his hand “Come on.” He said holding my hand, “I’ll put it on you where I can see.”

He walked me across the boards and once we got into the hotel lights he stopped me. “Lift up your hair for me?” he asked.

He put the necklace on me and then he clipped it around my neck, I think he stroked my skin but I couldn’t be sure.

“Let’s go, and meet the Howard’s for dinner then.” He said taking my hand and leading me into the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya's dress: http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1435459245_1/Hot-New-Elegant-Silver-Grey-Ruched-Floor-Length-Evening-Dress-Lace-Mother-of-the-Bride-Women.jpg  
> Freya’s hair: http://chicvintagebrides.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/The-Duchess-of-Cambridge-looks-stunning-in-daring-teal-dress-gown-and-elaborate-updo-at-London-Olympic-gala-concert-4-1.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

We walked into the large dining room hand in hand, I was nervous now, this wasn’t my day job, but holding Clint’s hand made me feel a bit more grounded. I swept the place, I knew absolutely that Clint was doing the same thing as me.

I had already spotted the Howards in the far corner, Emy was looking bored at her husband was in a blue three piece suit, and a brown tie (to a black tie event?). I knew by looking at them together and she defiantly did marry him for his bank book, and not because she liked his looks or character and defiantly not because she loved him. The man in question was a lot taller than both Clint and myself, but Clint had him beat on muscle, and I was probably faster than him, fighter pilots reflexes, he had jet black hair was plastered to his head, and I have seen anyone who looked more like a rat in my life. 

Emy noticed us and she stood up in an electric pink ball gown can-can dress hybrid thing, it really wasn’t my thing and she waved at us, Clint coughed, and squeezed my hand tighter, and pulled me in the direction of the tab.

“Hi!” she said giggling “OMFG You guys look so adorable.” Oh god, I thought, she speaks in acronyms, this is going to be a long night.

“This is my husband Jacob, Jacob this is James and In…In”

“Ingrid.” I interjected.

“Ingrid. James and IngridWinthrop.” We both shook hands with Jacob. Clint then pulled my chair out and I sat down and he tucked my chair under the table. Emy giggled loudly.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” He said in a American accent, staring at me. I felt my skin crawl when his eyes met mine.

We then all made pointless high society small talk, my well-rehearsed; Daddy has a house in the country, and Mummy lives there, but she also has a high rent apartment in London, but only to keep up with the art scene, you must understand. My brothers Kenneth and Royce both went to Eton. Of course, One went to Bishop Ladies and Wycombe Abbey, for a year, but just for the hockey, you must understand.  I finally got to the engagement story

“James got me a black Labrador puppy called Myla and she had my engagement ring on her collar, and then….”

“You’re not bonded?” Jacob accused. Being bonded to Clint that thought sent a jolt through me. I quickly reached out my hand to Clint’s leg and squeezed _I can’t answer that!_ I try to tell him by touching his knee. Knowing without seeing that Clint’s eyes had gone from blue to jet black.

Clint plastered on a smile “Give us a minuet, mate. We only got here the other day and we promised each other, we’d wait until we tied the knot.” Okay I thought in my head, good excuse. The waitress then thankfully came to our table. “Good Evening, everyone, Mr Howard, sir.” She said shamelessly flirting with Howard. “What do all of you want to drink?”

“The usual, please, Joselyn.” Howard said before Clint could open his mouth. The woman with the incredibly short skirt, came back with the largest bottle of Champagne I have ever seen, on ice. She popped open the cork and everyone clapped, I followed a second later, why did Americans always clap at everything. The girl, Martin poured the Champagne into four flutes. She then handed each of us a menu, I looked at the menu, there was such a lot of food. “I think we’ll do just the mains” Howard said. I glanced at Clint, I used my _Help me!_ eyes. He nodded, quickly, I sighed feeling better. Joselyn came back and said “So have you decided what you are going to eat.”

Howard wanted the game.

Emy ordered the fish.

 Clint folded up his menu and passed it to the girl. “I’ll have the pork and she’ll have the lamb.” He said. Jacob stared at me, as I sat silent, something hungry in his eyes made me shiver. The waitress came back almost immediately with the food.

I didn’t feel like eating, as soon as I looked at the food, everyone was talking but the conversation was over my head, I just felt so low, cut off, like being wrapped up in cling film and not being able to break out of it. Jacob was still staring at me, he hadn’t taken his eyes off my since I walked in. 

Everyone at the table had finished eating Clint looked at me his eyes saying _eat more._ But when Joselyn came back to clear away our plate, I let her take mine, “Oh.” She asked me “Was it okay?”

“Oh honey.” I said “It was lovely, but I’m not that hungry.”

We all got up Howard offered me his arm, I took it, and pinning it up against his side he almost crushed my arm. I watched Clint lead Emy straight on to the dance floor, Howard lead me over to the bar, ordering more Champagne, I watched Clint waltz Emy around the dance floor. She had his hands all over him, that made me feel pretty sick.

Howard passed me a full glass, “So sweetie.” He said “How are you enjoying my hotel.”

I started talking about how wonderful the rooms were and blar blar blar.


	11. Chapter 11

I watched Clint lead Emy off into the distance, feeling extremely jealous, but this was the plan, Jacob was still towering over me, his was breathing over me his breath stunk of garlic. I took a large swig of my champagne, cursing Ingrid for only liking fruit drinks and champagne, for not liking, brandy, gin and tonic, or scotch, the good stuff. He was so close to me I can feel the cushion of air between his skin and mine.

“So,” he hovered over me wishing he’d stepped back. “Your husband isn’t a good fuck, he hasn’t even knotted you properly, has he little girl?” he asked grapping my arse, I nearly killed the man, but I have to give him a sickly sweet smile.

“He’s good to me.” I had to reply as my entire body was screaming to take the knife out of the top of my stockings, stab him and run, but the brief was to go along with anything the target wanted until you could get the information we need. Howard grasped my wrist, my mind went blank, as he pulled me towards the lifts pushed me inside and hit the button for the penthouse. He crowded me into the corner, he kissed me, it felt weird, but kissing was good, right. And he was an alpha, alphas were safe. He picked me up and walked through the apartment, he dropped me on the bed and crawled on top of me. He put his hands around my neck and squeezed, I couldn’t breathe, it felt good I could feel his hand crushing my windpipe, I could feel the lump in my thought as I swallowed under his hand. I realised, this man was as fucked up as me, I thought, as he stood up stripping off his top.

He was saying stuff about me, what men usually say- sulty little sub-y bitch.

And I was, I deserved this, he needed to hit me, slap me about. He dragged me off of the bed, and my knees hit the tiled floor. He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock, and shoved it down my throat. I quickly found that place, in my head, that made me go all fuzzy. And then something clicked in my head.” …. Get up there, knock him out, find the files get out, under the bedside table.” I pretended to enjoy it while searching for something, anything, wait?

I bit down, he screamed in pain and doubled over I hit him on the head with my shoe. And he fell, crumpled, on top of me. I crawled out from under him, and I ran over to the bedside table, and I moved the first one- nothing, I needed to get away quick.

I vaulted over the bed and kicked down the other, I clicked the combination, into the lock and I pulled it up, taking the papers out of the bottom, lying on my stomach I had to reach my full arm’s length down and taking everything out of the safe. I got up and I raced over to the lift, I punched in ever combination I could think of, but the thing wouldn’t open.

I raced over to the balcony, and I climbed over it, letting myself dangle from my arms. I swung over to the side of the building quickly climbing down. Ripping the dress I was wearing, on the way down, I got up, running nowhere and everywhere.

I walked out of the hotel trying to look normal, _wooden planks_ , I thought. I got to some and sat in some sand next to them. My throat is feeling funny getting tight, and although all I wanted to do was to get off the ground I couldn’t, the trees in front of me were going all fuzzy, that’s scary, I need good vision. I don’t quite remember how I got here, in this…, I don’t really remember where my room is. I put my head in my hands my fingers rubbing at my cheeks, they were wet, why were they wet? Crying, I was crying, I then burst into loud tears, I was wrecking , wrecking everything, the mission, Clint was going to be mad, he was going to be angary. He hated me anyway. I didn’t want him to be angary, but I had the plans, the paper. What did that matter?

My hands dug into my numbing arms, I scratched my arms, I deserved to be punished, I took my nails and dug them into my hands. I heard someone running behind me, drew me up into his arms, Clint was talking to me in a voice that I didn’t deserve; nice, he was being nice, why.  “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” I couldn’t say anything else. And I couldn’t breathe, Clint picked me up “It’s okay Freya you are going to be okay. I’m so sorry, Freya, you’re going to be okay. Sorry so sorry.” Clint was carrying me in his arms whispering to me “You’re okay, darling.”

“You need to punish me Clint.” I told him.

“No, no, you don’t need to be punished or hurt Freya you’re okay.”


	12. Chapter 12

Clint stood me on my feet in the bathroom, taking the scrunched papers from my fist he said, “Thank you, Freya." He said, undoing the back off my dress, I let it pool at my feet. His hands we’re warm on my back, I shivered. Reached into the shower, and clicked it on, when it was warm, Clint walked into the shower, in my underwear. He got out and sat on the toilet.

“Freya, take your soap bottle.”

“Freya, pour some on to your hands.”

“Freya, rub the soap on to your body.”

“Freya, wash the soap off your body.”

He then picked me up out of the shower and put me on the toilet seat rubbing me dry, with a fluffy towel. He then turned the shower off and then got down to my eye level, “Listen, you are going to take off the rest of your clothes and then dry the rest of you off, and then you wrap yourself in the towel.” He said leaving the room, I did what he said.

He came back in with a large t-shirt of his and a pair of his boxers. “Put these on.” He said handing them to me and turning his back. I slowly unwrapped the towel and pulled on the t-shirt and the underwear. I sat back down Clint peeked behind him, and then he fully turned around.

“Darling.” He said crouching down to my eye level, “Right now, I need you to, to get up and go and sit down on the chair in front of the dresser.” I got up and walked into the other room and sat down. Clint walked up behind me I could see him in the mirror

“Freya I’m going to take the pins of your hair, right now.” He said then he reached up into my wet hair and he stroked through my hair and dropped pins onto the dresser in front of me. I stared as they tinkled and clattered onto the dresser. He made sure not one was left in my hair by stroking his finger through to my hair. Clint then walked to the bed and took the comforter off it. I watched him in the mirror as he walked back.

“Freya.” He said his eye locking on mine in the glass. “I’m going to put this around your shoulders.” He lifted my hair and put it around me, he then took the hairdryer off the table in front of me.

”Freya, I’m going to dry you’re hair now” He switched on the hairdryer, the hot air currently hitting my face made me realise how cold I really was, I pulled the blanket around me. Clint dried my hair off methodically he put the hair dryer down and then quickly platted my hair. He then walked to the bed and he pulled down the covers. He then came and picked me and laid me in the bed he pulled up the covers and tucked me in.

“Freya.” He said “I’ll be back in a second. ”He walked out, and he then came back in with a bottle of water. He helped me sit up and sat down next to me. He made me drink the whole bottle. Then he lay me down again, he started to get off the bed, but I didn’t want him to go, I grasped his hand.

“Okay, Darling.” He said lying down, I put my head on his chest.

“You need to punish me.” I said my cheeks still wet. Because I did, I’ve been bad, I let him have sex with me and I didn’t drop or come, that’s bad.

“You don’t need to be punished.” Clint mumbled into my hair. “You’ve been good, you got the plans. He hurt you, you have been punished enough.”

“No, I’ve been bad.” He sat up and held my face so that I looked into his eyes.

“Freya, darling, listen to me.” Clint got very close to my face, “You haven’t been bad, what you need to do now is go to sleep. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir.” I said, it seemed like the correct answer.

“Good Girl.” He said, lying back down, my head resting on his chest. “Go to sleep, now. Darling.”


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up and it was dark, I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, listening to Clint’s steady breathing. I was so fucked, I was not only highly compatible with this man. I was like him. He was not only a thoroughbred alpha, but he was caring, efficient, hardworking, Skilled, sexy as hell, braver than any man I had ever know, and I practically work with James Bond. Clint was also loving and kind, but also there was something a bit sad about him, and I wanted that all his jealousy, and sadness and loving nature, I wanted him, I needed him, I loved him. No, I get to the end of the week, then I can go and sulk for a while, stiff upper lip Lockward, we’d never work, he didn’t love you, he never would , not after what you’ve done.

I couldn’t stay lying here, I needed to clear my mind, I got up slowly and quietly careful not to wake Clint and I put on my leggings and top, I left the trainers and padded to the dresser, and picked out a paper and  a pencil, I wrote;

Hi,

Gone running, don’t worry. Back in a while.

I left the note on my pillow, hoping that he would understand. Then I the dusky light I ran my bare feet splashing in the waves as I ran fast down the beach. My legs striking the water and sand, as my mind blanked, forgetting Clint, the mission, Jacob Howard and the things I’ve done. There was only running, as fast as I could, legs pounding against the sand, my body pulling air in and out of my body. After around an hour of running I stopped looking at the newly risen sun.

I then turned around and walked back to the chalet for a while, then I saw Clint running towards me. “Are you okay?” he asked panting, and putting his hands on my shoulders. “I needed to run.” I said confused.

Clint looked at me, “Don’t you understand, darling. He put you into a sub drop, he hurt you.” I looked at him confused, he sighed “Freya, Phil is here and a team is clearing up. We’re going back to S.H.I.E.L.D okay?” He said taking my hand and leading me back up the beach. He turned to me.

“Freya. I want to be with you. I want to see where we can go.” He said holding my face in his hands.

“But we’re acting.” I said, sitting down on the floor. Clint blinked at me. He then sat down next to me, “Everything you’ve told me about you, was that not real?”

“It is real, I told you the truth. I wouldn’t lie to you” I said being honest.

“And so did I.” Clint held my hands.

“Clint.” I said “I’ve never had a proper relationship. No one has ever wanted me. I don’t know how to do that.”

“Oh, daring. I want to show you how to do that. I want to look after you, I want love and care for you. Will you give me a chance?”

“Clint. I’m really messed up.” I said

“Baby, we’re just as messed up as each other. But I love you.”

“Me Too.” I said, he kissed me holding the back of my neck, and pulling at the hair there. I moaned, he smiled.

“Will you come and see me? In America I mean, I’ll come see you.” he asked

I turned away and blushed, “What?” he asked me, putting his hand against my face and turning my face to look into my eyes.

“I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D.” I whispered

“What?” he said beaming.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I need a new start and I like what S.H.I.E.L.D stands for.” I said smiling

“Freya Lockward.” Clint asked

“Yes? I said

“Will you go out with me?”

“Yes.” Clint leaned in and kissed me, I leant against his chest and we both watched as little bobbed around near the sky line.

“Clint.”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry and I love you.”

“Freya?”

“Yes.”

“Me Too.”


End file.
